Azir/Abilities
Azir places a marker above the ruins of all destroyed turrets outside the enemy base. |description2 = Azir raises the Sun Disc from the selected marked ruins after a brief delay. The Sun Disc functions like a standard turret but gains . It also grants Azir any it earns. The Sun Disc loses over 1 minute and loses its if Azir dies or moves too far away. |range = 400 |static = |targeting = Shurima's Legacy consists of a passive ability and a summon ability. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * In Ascension, Azir can summon a Sun Disc in the center of the map provided the Ancient Ascended is dead. The Sun Disc will be destroyed if the Ancient Ascended respawns while active. |video = Azir IVideo }} Azir orders all Sand Soldiers to dash toward the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through and them by 25% for 1 second. |description2 = Enemies hit by multiple soldiers do not take additional damage, but are by an additional 25% per soldier beyond the first. |description3 = Conquering Sands resets Azir's autoattack timer. |leveling = |range = 875 |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |targeting = Conquering Sands is a ground-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage and the slow. |additional = The soldiers will stop when encountering and during the charge. |video = Azir QVideo }} Azir permanently has . He also has a stock system for this ability; he stores a Sand Soldier periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. |description2 = Azir summons an untargetable Sand Soldier at the target location for 9 seconds, expiring twice as fast while within range of an enemy turret, and expire instantly if Azir moves too far away. |description3 = When Azir attacks an enemy in a soldier's range, the soldier attacks in his stead, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. Multiple soldiers can strike the same target, with each soldier beyond the first dealing 25% damage. Azir can only command soldiers when near them. |description4 = Soldiers cannot attack enemy structures. |leveling = % |range = | }} |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana + 1 Sand Soldier |targeting = Arise! is a ground-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Azir must rank Arise! first. ** In ARAM, Azir will start the game with one point already in with only two points to allocate to other abilities. * Azir cannot cast or without summoning a Sand Soldier first. * Azir's basic attacks, like his soldiers', do not count as a projectile and will bypass and . * Damaging an enemy champion will cause minions in range to target Azir. * (and its sister items) will not grant gold when using Arise! on structures. |video = Azir WVideo }} Azir dashes to one of his Sand Soldiers, dealing magic damage to enemies he passes through. If Azir hits an enemy champion, he stops and gains a shield for 4 seconds. |leveling = |range = 1100 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |targeting = Shifting Sands is a unit-targeted dash. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * If Azir casts Shifting Sands on a sand soldier moving from , Azir will follow the soldier all the way. |video = Azir EVideo }} Azir calls forth a phalanx of soldiers from behind him, charging forward in the target direction. |description2 = When the soldiers finish their charge, they stand as a wall for 3 seconds, blocking enemy champion movement and dashes. These soldiers are static. |description3 = Enemies impacted by the charge are dealt magic damage and . Allies and Azir can pass through the wall. |leveling3 = |leveling = |range = 250 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Emperor's Divide is a direction-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = can be used to block the soldier's initial damage and knockback, as well as the damage and knockback when attempting to pass over the wall. |additional = * The charge begins slightly behind , making it easier to set up Emperor's Divide with . ** The soldiers will stop charging when encountering and . * Mechanically, the wall is made up of a number of units that knock back enemies who try to pass over them in either direction. ** Enemies will take damage and be knocked back each time they encounter the wall, not just the first time. *** The wall will count as terrain for the purposes of 'into terrain' effects ( , , etc.) This will only affect enemies - allies will pass through the wall in all circumstances, even if knocked into it by an enemy ( ally using on the wall) * The soldiers can be used to interrupt any in-progress dashes during the charge. ** The wall will intercept enemies who attempt to pass over the wall regardless of whether the mobility was voluntary (dashes) or otherwise ( , , etc.) *** Enemies with crowd control immunity will be able to dash over the wall. This includes all dashes that are classified as 'unstoppable' ( , , etc.) but also any enemy protected by as well as using during . **** Dashes or mobility that occurs while being untargetable ( , , etc.) can bypass the wall. ***** Blinks ( , , , , etc.) are distinct from dashes ( ) and can bypass the wall. ****** Despite Riot explicitly stating otherwise, will not bypass the wall, perhaps due to a bug.Gypsylord stating that Vladimir's Sanguine Pool will go through Emperor's Divide |video = Azir RVideo }} Summoned Units |magicresist = Variable |ccresist = Immune (except to ) |attackspeed = |movespeed = Static |control = Turret AI |targeting = Structure |onhit = Hits through , , , and . |spelleffects = Applied as physical damage |protection = , , , , , , and provide damage reduction that affects turrets, while provides damage immunity. |abilities = Sun Discs inherit Reinforced Armor, Penetrating Bullets, and Warden's Eye from the turret they are replacing, but do not benefit from Fortification, Shielding, or Lightning Rod. }} or . Since Sand Soldiers are untargetable, they cannot be either. ** Dodgable since there is a brief delay between the command and the actual attack. |movespeed = Static |gold = 0 |exp = 0 |control = Controlled by Azir's attack commands |targeting = Untargetable |onhit = Hits through , , , and . |spelleffects = Applied as ability damage, area of effect damage, pet damage ( ) and magic damage. |protection = Spell shields will block an attack. |abilities = ;Basic Attack * Whenever Azir declares an attack on a target within 375 units of one of his soldiers, he instead commands all soldiers in range to attack. ** Soldiers deal magic damage to all enemies in a line. }} References Category:Champion abilities Category:Azir